vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Titanosaurus
Summary Titanosaurus (チタノザウルス Chitanozaurusu) is a giant, aquatic dinosaur kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1975 Godzilla film, Terror of Mechagodzilla. In Terror of Mechagodzilla, a mad scientist named Shinzo Mafune becomes so obsessed with studying the brain patterns of marine life that he loses his academic credentials and is cast out from the scientific community. Quickly, descending into madness, Mafune is able to gain mental control of Titanosaurus, with the help of aliens from Black Hole Planet 3, after he attacks a submarine investigating the remains of the destroyed Mechagodzilla, from the previous film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. The normally peaceful Titanosaurus becomes a frightening, intense monster, and when Dr. Mafune rebuilds Mechagodzilla, both monsters combine their forces, to begin Mafune's revenge on humanity. Titanosaurus is unleashed on Tokyo, where he begins to menace buildings and create large fires that begin to consume the city. Mechagodzilla arrives shortly afterwards, and the duo send people running for their lives. At first, Godzilla arrived at Tokyo to save the people and help the military, thinking that he can take down Titanosaurus more easily without the robot Mechagodzilla. However, Titanosaurus was even more powerful than anyone could have imagined without superpowers. The international police agency, INTERPOL found out if Titanosaurus is exposed to supersonic waves, then Titanosaurus will be easier to beat, and in the process, help save Godzilla the time and energy he needs to defeat Mechagodzilla. The findings thus prompt the creation of the Supersonic Wave Oscillator. After Katsura committed suicide, Mechagodzilla was no longer operative, and Titanosaurus was no longer a slave to the Simians. Godzilla immediately destroyed Mechagodzilla by throwing the cyborg's remains into a deep ditch and unleashing his atomic breath upon the robot's body. He then defeated Titanosaurus by shooting him with two shots of atomic breath after the dinosaur was shot by several waves from the Supersonic Wave Oscillator, which was mounted on a helicopter. After getting shot by a third dose of Godzilla's atomic breath, Titanosaurus fell down an ocean-side cliff, never to be seen again. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Titanosaurus, Chitanosaurus Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely at least around 200 million years old (Should be comparable in age with Godzilla) Classification: Aquatic Dinosaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Air Manipulation (Can create cyclonic winds by swinging his tail fan back and forth), Minor Water Manipulation (Can create typhoons while underwater with his tail fan) Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought with Godzilla, Comparable to Mechagodzilla) Speed: Subsonic (Should be comparable to Godzilla) with Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with Godzilla) Lifting Strength: Class M (Casually lifted up and swung around Godzilla's entire body into the air with only the end of his mouth) Striking Strength: Small City Class (Fought with and overpowered Godzilla) Durability: Small City level (Tanked Godzilla's attacks) Stamina: Very high Range: Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters with cyclonic wind gusts... Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (Mind-controlled by aliens throughout the film) Weaknesses: Sound waves from the Supersonic Wave Oscillator Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Immortals Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Air Users Category:Tier 7